List of Moneymaking Methods
Overview The List of Moneymaking Methods is a list of many farming methods that all players from all backgrounds can do while participating in the world of Fantastic Frontier. While not being a guide, each section will simply give you brief details about your main targets, the location of where the method takes place, the farming method as to when it can be performed, and for some farming methods, strategies. Disclaimer If you have recently started playing Fantastic Frontier, please DO NOT '''buy specific weapons and armors that will be mentioned in the following sentences. Any equipment that is made out of ores (Bronze, Iron, Cobalt, Titanium, Gold, and Onyx) are considered useless to the veteran players, as many of the moneymaking methods involve the presences of bosses and mobs which are difficult to take down with specific kind of weapons, usually melee weapons. These bosses and mobs are capable of killing players if they are not prepared, whether they have weak or strong armor sets. It is usually preferred for the players to save their gold for overpowered weapons, preferably magic weapons and/or rifle/ranged weapons. Melee weapons are still acceptable though on some occasions. '''List of Moneymaking Methods A list that compiles the many farming methods that players can participate in to acquire large amounts of gold. They will be briefly explained as to how it works, where it takes place, and so forth. Some methods are widely known among the community, while other methods remain in the dust. Each moneymaking method will be categorized under certain levels. Here are the brief explanations for each level: * Level 1 - Tedious moneymaking methods that consume a lot of the players' time. Not very beneficial and are usually not recommended to players of all backgrounds. * Level 2 - Slightly better than Level 1 moneymaking methods, but still consumes a lot of time nonetheless. They are somewhat acceptable in some parts of the community, although only beneficial to beginner and mid-game players. * Level 3 - Consumes an acceptable amount of time, satisfies some parts of the community, acceptable, and beneficial for beginner and mid-game players. Not so much for end-game players, although end-game players can still perform this type of method nonetheless. * Level 4 - Worthy of the player's time and effort, satisfies all, if not, most parts of the community, widely acceptable, and highly beneficial for all players of all backgrounds. Level 1 | |20,000 Gold |- |Cobalt's Point | | |~20,000 Gold |- |Dull Frog's Dissection | | |~20,000 Gold |- |Eroding Golems | | |~184,000 Gold |- |Lakethistle | | |2,000 Gold |- |Onyxpected Money | | |~300,000 Gold |- |Roze Up To Power | | |9,000 Gold |- |Sally Collects Seashells on the Seashore | | |10,000 Gold to 14,000 Gold |} Level 2 | |10,000 Gold to 24,000 gold |- |Conqueror of Aliens | | |~90,000 Gold |- |Ghost Busters | | |~50,000 Gold |- |Iron, I Run | | |~2,500 Gold |- |Loom More! | | |20,000 Gold |- |Ogre Bones | | |~40,000 Gold |- |Reign of the Pirates | | |~66,000 Gold |- |Sapling of the Fallen | | |~70,000 Gold |- |Sprouting Turtles | | |50,000 Gold |- |Titaniumic | | |~100,000 Gold |- |Trolls | | |~42,000 Gold |- |Walker's Walk to Death | | |~78,000 Gold |} Level 3 | |60,000 Gold |- |Brain Harvest | | |190,000 Gold |- |Celestial Flowerpicking | | |40,000 Gold |- |Cast A Wish! | | |~120,000 Gold |- |Fantastic Farming | | |160,000 Gold |- |Ghost Busters: The Sequel | | |~88,000 Gold |- |Golden Emeralds | | |~300,000 Gold |- |Golden Peak | | |~160,000 Gold |- |Hungry For Flowers | | |42,000 Gold |- |Ice See You | | |70,000-100,000 gold |- |Monstrosity Mania | | |~130,000 Gold |- |I Mustache a Question | | |70,000 Gold |- |Ruby Digger | | |60,000 Gold |- |Spider's Precious Jewels | | |~500,000 Gold |- |Stack of Clams | | |50,000 Gold |- |Targeted | | |54,000 Gold |- |Giant Collection | | |400,000 Gold |} Level 4 | |~2,000,000 Gold |- |Paralyzing Parasite | | |~5,000,000 |- |Magma Brain Surgery | | |~1,000,000 Gold |- |Cricket Farm | | |~500,000 Gold |- |Otherworld Tower Session | | |>1 Gold to 280,000,000 Gold (though this hasn't been achieved) |- |Noble Blue Flower Farm | | |~ x1.5 gold spent to buy seed(s) |- |Gift Tree Farm | | |1,600,000N to 500,000N when buying at 1.9m where N is the number of trees |- |Lost Farm | | |>54,000 Gold to 63,000,000 Gold (though this hasn't been achieved) |- |Circus Farm | | |>117,000 gold to 180,000,000 gold (though this hasn't been achieved) |} Note Note: If there is a farming method that is not found on this list, please comment below and provide a summary of what it is about. From there, a wiki contributor will implement into the list, further expanding the variety of farming methods to farm gold. If the article is semi-protected and you can edit it, go ahead and add to the list of the various farming methods. Category:Lists and Guides Category:Public